


Daniel's Back At Camp

by Sickfics



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickfics/pseuds/Sickfics
Summary: Daniel comes back to camp, but is greeted with some some apprehensive kids. David will make it better, though.





	Daniel's Back At Camp

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is just a bunch of fluff. A short danvid drabble.

“Alright campers! I have a little surprise for you all that you’re going to be very excited about!” David announced to the cafeteria full of groggy, barely awake children. “The only things that would make us excited is if you said this shitty camp is shutting down, David.” Max called back. “Max! Language! And no, the camp isn’t shutting down-” all the campers, minus space kid, groaned in disappointment “-I’m sure you all remember Daniel. He’s feeling a lot better after a trip to the hospital and is going to return to being one of our camp counselors again! Isn’t that exciting!” Max gaped at what David said. Just as the child began spouting off about the crazy cult leader and how this was a bad idea, the door to the cafeteria opened. In walked David with his blonde hair and bleached white outfit. He smiled from ear to ear as he greeted them and walked over to David. The kids were in shock at the sight of the man who had almost become their killer. “Howdy campers! I’m so glad to be back with all of you wonderful kids! I hope we can all get along again!” David and Daniel smiled at each other as an uncomfortable silence filled the room. This was interrupted by a loud screech and the symphony of silverware, plates, and chairs being thrown at the pair.

“That went worse than I expected,” David confided as he combed food out of Daniels hair, “but I think they’ll get used to you soon enough.” Daniel smiled in return. “I think you’re right, David! I’m just happy to finally be working alongside my wonderful boyfriend. I can’t have a bad day when you’re around!” He blushed and kissed Daniel’s forehead gently. “That should be all of the food that was in your hair. Now it cant clog up the drains.” Daniel stood up and wrapped his arms around his lover. “Thanks for helping me out, dear. I couldn’t do it without you.” He leaned in and pressed his lips onto David’s, starting soft but slowly increasing his affections. Luckily, the walls were thick enough so that they couldn’t hear a certain child retching outside at what was supposed to be a hidden sight.


End file.
